


Don't worry about me

by latormentarodante



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Depression, Eating Disorders, Fluff, Implied Genji Shimada/Tekhartha Zenyatta, Implied Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Jesse is adorable, M/M, Past Relationship(s), man idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:57:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8545285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latormentarodante/pseuds/latormentarodante
Summary: "What I fear the most, my dear, may be losing you. Knowing that some day i'll forget your face, your laugh, your smell, the taste of your lips, the color of your eyes- couldn't live with myself like that, if i'm being honest. Rather die before you"Looking back, there were times he wishes jack would shut his stupid mouth.





	

When gabriel reyes first laid his eyes on jack morrison, he thought of pale skin, baby blue eyes and the stars.

He somehow rememberd his mother's words, that one starry night, 13 years ago, "Look at the stars, mi cãrino." she sighed. "See how every one of them, as bright as it may seem, can be long gone by the time you see it now."

Almost like a loved one passing away, slowly, without notice, slipping like sand from the tips of your fingers, before you even had the chance to say a proper goodbye.(they both knew this was what she meant. Both devastated over the lost of his abuelo, both slowly letting saddness and maybe some anger consume what they once were at the time.) 

 

He didn't plan to fall in love with jack- He really, really didn't. Even as a dumb 20 year old, he knew it was down right stupid to get attached to this all-american fucking golden boy, especially while they were both in the same military program. but if you gave him a chance to do it all over again, he'd pick jack every goddamn time. 

He doesn't regret being with jack, he could never. Jack was the only thing that he had left, going as far as saying he was the only one who could make him feel alive. Jack made gabriel feel, whether he likes it or not.

But he does regret losing him. There were times he couldn't even close his eyes without seeing jack staring right back at him, eyes cold and lifeless. Hell, he lost weight, stopped eating, and for a little while, even stopped talking. 

...until his friends practicly dragged him to this shitty therapy group. Could this be crappier?

**Author's Note:**

> Was kinda bored when I made this lol sorry


End file.
